


Crazy

by fab_fan



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is crazy. Season 2 - That's the Way the World Crumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

“This is crazy.” thought Aiden as he slowly pulled over to the side of the road. Ashley had a determined look on her face, the marker moving rapidly over the paper sign she was creating. Noticing they had stopped, she looked up, eyes locking on a house down the road. Recapping the marker, she threw it into the backseat of his SUV and got out. The boy let out a deep sigh as he opened the driver-side door, following the quickly moving girl. As they reached the house, he swiftly moved towards the shed in the backyard, retrieving the ladder he knew to be waiting there. He grabbed the object and hauled it around to the side of the house to find Ashley throwing pebbles at a brightly lit window. A few seconds later Spencer's face appeared, and a big grin broke across Ashley's face as she waved the sign she had made. Taking this as his cue, he stepped forward, leaning the ladder against the house. Spencer disappeared from the window, quickly returning with a small bag. Aiden stepped off to the side, watching as the blonde threw her bag to the ground and climbed down the ladder. The two girls met as soon as her feet touched the ground, arms wrapping around each other in a tight embrace. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Shaking his head, he grabbed the ladder again to return it to the shed, “This is crazy...and so are they.”


End file.
